The Elementalists: Winters Past Choices
This page contains the choices in The Elementalists: Winters Past and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 2) * Import now! (Go to Choice 2) * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to change my face. * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 3 (Hair - Female) * All Curled Up * Sure, Jan * Bits and Bobs * Red Hot * Catch a Wave Choice 3 (Hair - Male) * Twist And Shout * Sk8ter Boy * Bun-Believable * Red Alert * Curly Q Choice 4 * This look is perfect! * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. Choice 5 * No. * Yes, I'd like to date someone else. Chapter One: Twas The Night Before Solstice Choices Choice 1 (No Import) * Name your friend group! This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. The default is "Pend Pals." +Attunement Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Melt it with Sun magick! ( +Sun) * Do a barrel roll! (No effect) * Incinerate it! ( +Fire) * Blow it away! ( +Air) * Smash it! ( +Earth) If the timer ends, the snowball hits you in the face. You only get one of the last three options depending on your Attunement. Choice 3 (No Import) * Beckett, the studious academic! * Shreya, the fiery fashionista! * Griffin, the selfless athlete! * Aster, the kindhearted wood nymph! * Nobody. LI ''❤ +Romance if you chose a love interest.'' Choice 4 * Plaid to the Bone (Female) / Turn up the Heat (Male) (�� 25) ( , LI ❤ +Romance) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 5 * Winter Queen (Female) / Swept Away (Male) (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks (Go to the Closet) Choice 6 * Getting up to as many shenanigans as I can! (No effect) * Relaxing, to be honest. (No effect) * Sneaking off for some snowy make outs. (LI ❤ +Romance) The third option only appears if you chose an LI? +''Attunement'' Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Decorate our snowman's face! (-Battle) * Pack the snow tighter! (+Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) +Battle if you packed the snowman tight. ''-Battle if you packed the snowman loose.'' Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Blow them away, literally! (+Battle, +Air) * Slice up their snowman! (-Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Make our snowman kick theirs! ( +Water, +Battle) * Sabotage their snowman! ( +Wood, +Battle) If the timer ends, you don't do anything. (-Battle) LI ''❤ +Romance'' Choice 10 * Let's skate. (�� 18) * I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Lace up your skates! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Hold onto Atlas! (No effect) * Let go of Atlas! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Skate into Beckett! * Skate around Beckett! (+Skate) If the timer ends, ? Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Skate through it! (+Skate) * Faceplant dramatically! If the timer ends, ? " " if you got both +Skate? Diamond Choice 5 * The ice... IT LIVES! (No effect) LI ''❤ +Romance'' Choice 11 * It's really scary. (No effect) * Someone holds my hand. (LI ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 * I think it's a good idea. (No effect) * But only to protect you. (No effect) Choice 13 * Use magick to unlock it. ( +Metal) * Rip the door open! (No effect) Choice 14 * In the fireplace. (No effect) * On the stairs. (No effect) * At the chandelier. (No effect) Choice 15 (Fireplace) * Pick it up. (No effect) +Fire if Fire-Att Choice 15 (Stairs) * Pick them up. (No effect) Choice 15 (Chandelier) * A scarf? (No effect) Choice 16 * Go easy on him/her. (No effect) * Show no mercy. (No effect) Choice 17 * An old locket? (No effect) Choice 18 * Is one of the ghost's targets. (No effect) * Knows what happened here. (No effect) Choice 19 * Take the locket. (�� 15) ( ) * Leave it. (No effect) '' +Water if Water-Att.'' Choice 20 * Please don't be creepy. (No effect) Chapter Two: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit Choices '' +Fire if Fire-Att.'' Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Blow it away! ( +Air) * Blind it! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? '' +Earth if Earth-Att'' Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * From next door! (+Clue) * Friends... right guys? (-Clue) If the timer ends, ? Choice 3 * Atlas, teach me that spell! (�� 16) * There's no time! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Freeze them. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * The cold affects you so much? (+Clue) *You get so angry during Solstice? (+Clue) Diamond Choice 3 * How long have you been here? (+Clue) * Why were you going only for Shreya earlier? (+Clue) +Clue " " Choice 4 * Way too creepy. (No effect) * A pretty sweet deal. (No effect) '' +Metal if Metal-Att'' Beckett ❤ +Romance if Beckett is your LI Choice 5 * Replace Atlas's sugar with salt! (No effect) * Steal all of Atlas's chocolate chips! (No effect) Choice 6 * No! (No effect) * Hey, you have to share! (No effect) You may only get the following choices if you are dating someone. Choice 7 * That's just mistletoe... (No effect) Choice 8 * Pull him/her under the mistletoe! (+Romance) * Put cookie dough on his/her nose! Choice 9 * Let's get outta here. (��19) * We should stay. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *My lips.(No effect) *Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Diamond Choice 5 *Forget about the piano! (No effect) *Play me something! "Lap of Luxury" Choice 10 * The ghost's body. (No effect) * So. Much. Money. (No effect) Choice 8 * Pet it! (No effect) * Be suspicious. (No effect) Choice 9 This is a fill-in-in-the-blank choice. * Name the friendly cat! Default is "Pepper". Choice 10 * Take a look. (No effect) Choice 11 * Pepper, welcome to the team. (�� 20) * Sorry, Pepper... (No effect) Choice 12 * Kavya tried to stop the ghost? (No effect) * They were all friends? (No effect) '' +Water if Water-Att.'' Choice 13 This is a timed choice. * Pummel the dragon with books! (No effect) * Drag the dragon back down! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Choice 14 * A plush toy? (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Elementalists